Friends of old
by marbienl
Summary: Prequel to Aftermath. An old friend of Elrond visits. It's Aragorn’s first real meeting with another human and Nemo is happy to tell the boy about his kind. Unfortunately, the elf has no idea how much his friend has changed. Rating R for non-graphic rap


**Title: **Friends of old  
  
**Author**: marbienl  
  
**Disclaimer**: Not mine… Never will be… All but the Evil Dude belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
**Summary**: Prequel to Aftermath. Nemo, an old friend of Lord Elrond, visits the Last Homely House. It is Estel's first real meeting with another human and Nemo is happy to tell the boy about his kind. Unfortunately, the elven lord has no idea how much his friend has changed. Rated R for non graphic rape and violence.  
  
**!   !   !   !      W A R N I N G      !   !   !   !  
  
Warning**: deals with non-graphic rape and violence. Don't like, don't read! You have been warned!  
  
**A/N**: some of you wanted to know more about what had happened exactly in Aftermath, so here is the prequel to that story. It isn't necessary to have read that one since this happens before that.  
  
Aragorn's mother has died early on in this fic, so he never really got to know her or others of human kind…   
  
I know some of the stuff isn't likely to happen to our dear human, so don't hold it against me – it's a fic, let your imagination speak.  I know Elrond is not Aragorn's father and that he probably never met Legolas before Gollum's capture, but like I said, this is a fic. So don't flame me.  
  
I use both Rivendell and Imladris in this story – depends on the company. Humans (except for Estel) know it as Rivendell, so elves in a human's company call it such and not by its elven name… Hope that's clear.  
  
Aragorn is still young in this one and has never met the rangers and he doesn't know of his heritage, but he knows of Isildur and a lot of what happened thereafter… He's young, so don't blame him for his actions – who knows how one would react in such a situation.  
  
Now, on to the story: enjoy!  
  
~~~  
  
The man ran through the trees, not daring to look behind him for fear that the people would catch up to him. He just kept running – towards Rivendell. Slowly, the sounds of pursuit were growing softer and he stilled for a moment, catching his breath. He couldn't stay there too long or they would get the chance to hang him! He took in big gulps of air and tried to still his heart which seemed to want to hammer at his ribs until it was through and free of its prison.  
  
After a minute, the man started running again, knowing he would lose his pursuers in the maze leading to the Last Homely House, where the elven lord would happily receive him. He would stay there for several days and continue east once he had managed to get some new provisions…   
  
~~~  
  
Estel, 19 years old, was running through the halls of his home. Legolas and his brothers would be leaving on a hunting trip today and he wanted to see them off. Even though the hunting trip wasn't supposed to last longer than several days, he would miss their company. He had begged his father for permission to join them, but Elrond had denied it, saying he wanted Estel to meet someone that had just arrived and who would be staying for several days. Who that someone was, the young human had no idea, but he would have to wait and see.  
  
He ran out of the front door and saw the three elves he had been looking for, ready to mount up on their horses and be off. As soon as they saw their little brother, the twins turned to him – a smile on their fair faces.   
  
"Eager to see us off, are you not?" Elladan teased.  
  
Estel scowled at him. "Always, Elladan. I cannot wait to soak up all of Ada's attention, you know that." Sarcasm dripping from his voice.  
  
Quiet laughter could be heard behind them and all looked to the blonde prince, who had one hand covering his mouth to cover up his smile. This, however, was a useless gesture since everyone could hear him.  
  
Estel turned serious eyes towards his friend and brothers, who noticed the shift in moods immediately. "Be careful out there. I know you are skilled warriors, but the thought of you guys encountering more orcs than you can handle will always worry me."  
  
Elladan rolled his eyes. "You sound just like Ada and you have the same look as he does when he says it. You are really starting to scare me sometimes."   
  
Elrohir ignored his twin and clasped his younger brother's shoulder, squeezing it gently. "Do not worry, we will be careful."  
  
"Yes, little one. It's _you_ we are worried about. One human, all alone in this big elven refuge… Who knows what trouble will come to the valley without us there to protect it." Legolas jested, an innocent smile on his lips.  
  
Estel scowled at the Mirkwood elf; the elf _knew_ how much he hated to be called 'little one'. "Nay, my _ancient_ friend, finally after a long time, Imladris will know peace again with its worst trouble makers gone." Looking pointedly at the twins.  
  
Elladan scoffed. "Worst… right!"  
  
Elrohir looked at his little brother and ruffled his hair. "Don't mind them, Estel. However, watch yourself, all right? Don't do anything we wouldn't do."   
  
Estel sighed and shook his head. "Meaning I can do all that I please to do, brother." He looked up at the other two. "Go now and come back soon, for I fear what Ada has planned for me!"  
  
The three elves mounted their steeds and nodding towards the human in farewell, urged the animals through the gates and out of Imladris.  
  
The young human watched them leave until he could no longer see them. "Hunt well." He whispered. Estel turned around and walked slowly towards his father's study, wondering who the mysterious person was that he would meet…   
  
~~~  
  
"I am glad to see you again, Nemo, my friend. It has been much too long." Elrond said as he and his old friend walked towards the study. The elven lord had been surprised but delighted when he had seen the human walking through the gates of his home. It had indeed been a long time and it took his mind some time to remember where he had known this human from. Time had taken its toll on his friend.  
  
"Yes, too long, Elrond." Replied the figure walking next to him. It had been twenty years ago since he had last visited Elrond's home, but everything was still as he remembered it. The elven lord still looked the same and the surroundings hadn't changed either. All was the same, but for himself. He was no longer in his prime years, but slowly deteriorating with his half century of age. "These old bones of mine can feel their age; I envy you for being an elf sometimes when I'm in a foolish mood."  
  
"Many men envy elves at some point in their life, Nemo. It is wise of you to realize that it is foolish, for we all have our own purpose in Illuvatar's song."  
  
"Which, I hope, will not be nearing its end for me yet."  
  
Elrond frowned at this, as he could feel something coming over him – a cold feeling which made him shiver slightly. They stood in front of the study and the elf pushed the doors open. He gestured for Nemo to enter first and walked in behind him, closing the door again to signal his want for privacy. He decided to change the subject. "I want you to meet someone, if you don't mind. My youngest son. He is nearing his twentieth year now and is still full of wonder at the wide world. I think he will really appreciate speaking with you."  
  
Nemo frowned at the elf lord as he planted himself into one of the comfortable chairs near the fireplace. "I thought you told me your wife had left many centuries ago?"  
  
Elrond sighed and stood facing the man. "Yes… I'd like you to meet my _foster_ son, who is a human. I was good friends with his parents, but they died when he was only little. He's part of the family now, but growing up in Rivendell has secluded him from other humans and now that you showed up, I had hoped you wouldn't mind speaking to the boy."  
  
Nemo looked at the elf lord, thinking it over. "Well, having one of his own race talking to the boy might do some good to him. Where is he now?"  
  
"He will be arriving any second now. His best friend and brothers will be gone for the next couple of days and he is saying his goodbyes."  
  
Just then, a knocking could be heard on the door of the study. "Ah, that will be him. Come in!"  
  
~~~  
  
Slowly, the door opened and a young human entered the study. His eyes were immediately drawn towards the figure sitting in one of the chairs.  
  
Elrond gestured towards Estel. "Nemo, I'd like to introduce you to Estel, my youngest. Estel, this is Nemo, an old friend of mine."  
  
Estel looked at the older man, noticing the grey hair and the wrinkled face, his cheek was stubbly as if he hadn't shaved for several days. He had only seen one other man with those features – the wizard Gandalf. Though the dark eyes were nothing like it. There was just something about his eyes that seemed off. He was not a wizard and definitely not an elf, so that left him to be a man.  
  
The boy bowed slightly, unsure of this newcomer. "Well met, Mr. Nemo."  
  
"Just Nemo, young man. Lord Elrond told me you might be interested to speak to someone of your own kind, would you like that?"  
  
Estel inwardly winced as he heard the grating voice – all elves had beautiful lyrical voices… Gandalf sounded gruff, but he expected that for the Istar looked ancient and gruff, but to hear such a tone from one of his own kind was strange. Then again, he was meeting someone of his own kind for the first time and that was strange as well. He had never met the rangers his brothers spoke of, so this man would be his first impression of mankind. "Yes, that would be great!" He decided to say, still not sure, but hiding his doubts.  
  
"Good, that is settled then, but now, Nemo, I will lead you to your chambers, for I suspect you are tired and would like to rest." Elrond said.  
  
Nemo nodded and stood up, clasping his hands in front of him. "You suspect correctly, friend. I would appreciate some rest, for my journey has been long and hard."  
  
"Where _did_ you come from?" Estel asked curiously.  
  
The older human stiffened slightly, his heart starting to beat loudly in his chest. He feared the others would hear it throbbing wildly, but was glad when he was saved from answering by the elven lord.  
  
Elrond gave his son a withering glare. "Save the questions for tomorrow, Estel; our guest is tired."  
  
"Sorry Ada… Nemo. Rest well." Estel nodded as Nemo and his father left the study. He walked towards the open window and leaned on the railing, looking far off in the distance where his brothers and best friend had gone. He was curious indeed what Nemo could tell him of life outside of Imladris and of other humans.  
  
~~~  
  
"He is a curious boy indeed, Elrond." Nemo spoke as they walked to the guest chamber where he would be staying. "I could see it in his eyes. I am looking forward to speaking with him tomorrow. Maybe he could show me around your valley? It has been a long time since I have seen its beauty and I long for the peace it brought me in the past."  
  
"I am sure he would like to take you around the valley." Elrond stopped in front of a door and nodded at Nemo. "Everything is in order – I always have rooms prepared for our guests. If you need anything, tell one of the servants and they will provide whatever you need. Join me at the table tomorrow for breakfast and after that you two can be off."  
  
Nemo bowed before the elven lord and opened the door to his room. "Thank you for your hospitality, my friend." And as Elrond left, the human entered, a smile on his face.   
  
He finally took off the pack he had been wearing on his back the entire time; having almost forgotten it had been there – almost. In it was something very valuable to him. Sure that he would not be bothered further that day since he had enjoyed the hospitality of the elven lord before, the man opened his pack and took out a small bag. He opened it to make sure that its contents were still there. Seeing the small leaves, Nemo sighed in relief.   
  
_That Estel is a pretty boy._ He thought as he took out several of the leaves and closed the bag again, putting it away safely. _Even more pretty than the last one._ He rummaged in his pack until he had found his water bottle, although he kept wine in it. He added the small leaves to the wine and shook the bottle several times, mixing well so that the leaves' virtue would be transferred to the wine._ Elrond is too trusting for his own good – that old fool. I will enjoy my time with the boy tomorrow… I'll make sure of that._   
  
Smiling once more to himself, he undressed and crawled into the bed, closing his eyes. He was impatient to fell asleep, eager for the next day to begin…   
  
~~~  
  
The next morning dawned bright and early and it was not too longer after the sun had risen that the breakfast table found two humans and an elf surrounding it. The talk around the table was quiet – mostly it was Elrond speaking to his old time friend. Estel looked at the two and wondered how come they knew each other. When the conversation fell silent, he decided to ask this question.  
  
"Pardon my asking, Nemo." The younger human said. "But how came you to know Lord Elrond?"  
  
Both Nemo and Elrond looked at the human, a smile on the man's face that disappeared quickly. "A long time ago, the village I lived in was under attack of orcs. The only reason there were survivors, was because Elrond's sons Elladan and Elrohir came along with a party of rangers they had been travelling with. One of the blades the orcs had cut me with had been poisoned and we didn't have anything against it. So one of them – I cannot remember which one because I can never tell which is which with those two – took me up on his horse and rode me to Rivendell where Elrond waited. He was the one that patched me up. Several others of my village had been taken as well because they too had been poisoned…"  
  
Elrond jumped in here. "He healed quickly under our care and we started talking to each other about all kinds of things. While the others healed and left, Nemo had no one left anymore and I invited him to stay for awhile. And that is how we became friends."  
  
Nemo nodded. "Yes, but eventually I found it time to leave again – start my life again. And I did. Now I'm travelling around for awhile – see the world sort to speak and come to rest."  
  
Estel nodded quietly.  
  
Breakfast was soon finished and the two humans prepared for a day of walking around the valley. Elrond urged them to take their hunting gear with them so they could replenish the cellars if they stumbled upon deer and otherwise to protect themselves with should they stumble upon trouble.   
  
~~~  
  
Estel showed Nemo around Rivendell – the waterfalls, the rivers and the gardens and all the while, the younger one asked the older about all kinds of questions about humans, his life and his time in Imladris those many years ago. Nemo easily answered his questions and asked some about elves and his life with them in return.  
  
"You know, when I was here last, I found a very peaceful place only about a league from here. It has lots of bushes that are blooming this time of year and there is a nice clearing in a set of trees near some water that make for this wonderful shade. Do you know the place?" Nemo asked.  
  
Estel thought deeply, but then had to shake his head. "I think I do – when I need my space I go there."   
  
The older man hastily said. "Then how about you take me there? My old mind does not remember and I would really like to spend some time there in the next couple of days, but then I need to know how to get there."  
  
Estel blinked. "Sure, I'll show you the way. Follow me!"  
  
~~~  
  
At the leisurely pace they walked, it took the two humans several hours to reach the spot Nemo mentioned. It was noon and the sun shone brightly on the water, but in a clearing surrounded by trees, nothing but cool shade and soft grass was present. It was indeed the spot the older had in mind.   
  
_Nice and secluded. No one will hear a thing!_   
  
Estel laid his backpack and his bow and quivers on the ground. Crouching, he rummaged though his pack. He found the small parcels carrying their lunch and laid them on the floor of the clearing. Nemo walked up behind him and crouched down as well – slowly running his hand over Estel's arm.  
  
The boy looked behind him, questioningly. "Nemo?"  
  
The man looked at Estel, mumbling softly. "So pretty…"  
  
Estel forcefully broke the contact and walked until he was several feet away from Nemo. "What are you doing?"  
  
Nemo held his arms out, showing he was unarmed. "Forgive me, Estel. I don't know what came over me…  Oh no, wait – I _do_ know what came over me!" He slowly stepped forward, inching his way towards the youngster, but Estel saw it and moved backwards. "You see, I like you very much. So young, so pretty. I will enjoy you very much." Nemo waved his arms around the place. "There's no one that will hear you… there's no where you can run to! So come quietly boy and I will make it less painful than the last one I did."  
  
Estel looked at the ground and cursed the fact that he has discarded his bow while Nemo's was still on his back. "But you are a friend of my father. Why would you do something to me?"  
  
The older man shook his head and chuckled evilly. "A long time ago, we became 'friends', but what your 'father' doesn't know, is that I was a prisoner freed in the orc attack! Those people were about to hang me when they came! At first I was worried when there were other people in Rivendell, but they didn't know me – lucky for them. Rivendell was a safe haven; a place where I could hide until no one looked for me anymore – let them think I had died! And that's exactly the same reason why I came this time, although I didn't expect to meet someone like _you_ there. By the time that dumb elf knows what has happened, I'll be long gone."  
  
Estel looked suspiciously at the man, trying to circle around him so he could reach his weapon. His knives were attached to his quiver, so he was completely without defence. "And what about me?"  
  
Nemo shrugged his shoulders and reached for the knives attached to his belt. "Alas for you – you'll be dead!"  
  
Taken back by this admission, Estel's first thought was to run away from this man and see a way to reach his weapons safely. He was younger – he could outrun him easily! So he started running.  
  
Chuckling quietly again, Nemo abandoned the idea of the knives for now and pulled the bow from his back, readying it with one arrow. He swiftly ran after the boy with a speed belying his age. The reason he had chosen this place (besides it being isolated) was because there was no good place to hide; there were only the trees around the clearing and the bushes surrounding it didn't come higher than a man's chest at most. He didn't see his prey, but rustling of bushes several yards away alerted him. Grinning to himself, he decided to play a little bit longer.  
  
He ran past the bushes – pretending not to notice that the boy had hidden there. When he heard soft footfalls behind him, he turned around and with a speed and an aim that would have surprised most elves, he loosed his arrow and it hit its intended target truly.  
  
~~~  
  
_That man is crazy!_ Estel thought as he ran away from Nemo. He realized quickly that there was no cover for him besides the bushes. He would have to hide behind one of them and when the other man had passed him, he should make his way back to the clearing for his weapons. He held his breath as Nemo ran past him. Waiting only a short moment, he came from his hiding place and ran for the clearing.  
  
A small 'oomph' escaped his lips when he was struck with something, driving him to his knees. Dazedly, he realized that there was the tip of an arrow sticking out of his shoulder. _Sweet Eru! No!_ He thought as he pushed himself upright, one hand going to his shoulder – he could hear the sound of footfalls getting closer and closer!  
  
He prepared to run again when all of a sudden, hewas grabbed roughly grabbed by his hair. His head was tilted back and held in place by the tight grip. Paralyzed with pain, he bit his lip to keep from crying out. With contempt he looked at the human that had shot him, desperately trying to hide the fear he felt inside of him.  
  
The man started stroking though his hair with his other hand, en evil smile on his face. "So innocent." He murmured. He brought his lips close to the young man's ears, hissing softly. "You sure are a pretty one, aren't ya?"   
  
Estel tried to jerk out of Nemo's grip, but the grip did not loosen. He stiffened as he could feel the man's nails over his cheek. The hand stopped and almost gently, it started rubbing his cheek.   
  
"Get your hand off of my face!" Estel growled.  
  
"Or you'll do what? You can't escape me boy, surrender yourself to me and I'll make it fast." To prove his point, he tightened his grip on Estel's hair. The hand removed itself from his cheek, only to end up in his dark locks. Estel grew frightened as he felt soft strokes through his hair. "Don't like it, do ya? Ah well, how do you like this?" His hand moved lower and lower until it finally rested on the arrow shaft protruding from the boy's shoulder. His hand closed over it and with one jerk, he pulled it out.  
  
Stars appeared in front of the boys eyes and he gasped for breath for several moments which seemed to last an eternity. He once more struggled to free himself from the grip, using his uninjured arm to try to ward of his attacker, but Nemo grabbed it tightly with his free hand and forced it down. To make sure he couldn't use it, he planted his knee on his hand, pinning his arm to the ground. Estel nearly sobbed when he realized he had no where to go. Tears were gathering in his eyes from the forceful pull.  
  
"Ah, don't cry, little one. I have something for you that will make it all better." Soothed Nemo. Quickly, he grabbed his water bottle and using his teeth, he got rid of the cap. He forced the opening between Estel's lips and poured the entire concoction down, nearly choking the younger man who tried desperately not to swallow it. It didn't work however and within moments, he could feel the effect of the drugged wine.  
  
Instead of trying to fight his attacker, his muscles slowly relaxed and his mind became fuzzy. He didn't really see where he was anymore and the sounds dimmed. He vaguely remembered that what was happening was not good, but what _was_ happening? He gasped when he felt his shirt being ripped from his body. He was turned around harshly and his heart froze in terror as he saw the malicious gleam in Nemo's eyes.  
  
~~~  
  
Nemo had both his hands free now and ran one down Estel's cheek again. He moved behind Estel and forced the young man's body to rest against him, bringing his head down to rest on his chest. He softly stroked through his hair again – playing with it.  
  
"Such a pretty little boy, aren't we? All mine now…" He hissed possessively as he sucked the boy's neck, leaving a large and painful mark behind.   
  
His captive, too drugged to really react, weakly moved his head to the side – trying to escape although it was no use.  
  
"Still stubborn, I see. Well, that doesn't matter." He then moved himself in front of the helpless youngster and roughly kissed him – forcing his tongue inside the warm heat of his mouth and touching every inch of this intimate place.  
  
Blinking his eyes slowly, Estel breathed in raggedly and seemed to sense that this wasn't right. He bit on his attacker's tongue as hard as he could and immediately tasted the metallic taste that could only be from blood in his mouth… And he could also feel something else – what was it?  
  
"You insolent brat!" Yelled Nemo as he slapped Estel's face – hard! He growled in pain and held his hand before his mouth, angry that his captive had bitten off a part of his tongue!  
  
Estel's own blood flowed from his mouth at the impact and he spit some of it out, along with the piece of tongue. Another blow landed on his unprotected ribs and a strong grip pulled at his hair again. "You will pay for that, brat of Elrond!"  
  
Nemo pushed the younger man to the ground and, using one of his knives, cut away Estel's leggings; not caring if he cut into the flesh as well.  
  
"_Now_ I'll show you what happens to boys such as yourself." Hissed Nemo in Estel's ear as he readied himself…  
  
~~~  
  
*Somewhere far from Imladris…*  
  
A lone human ran through the woods, ever searching for the man that had escaped him and his friends. He gasped for breath as he was becoming tired, but he would be damned if he gave up! The man he was searching for has killed his nephew after having committed other vile deeds on the poor boy.  
  
_That bastard travelled east, but what is there to be found besides rock and woods?_ He thought. He stopped dead in his tracks, when he heard the sound of laughter as ringing bells. He drew his long knife from his side and waited for the person to appear.  
  
"Show yourselves!" He yelled, tired and not in the mood to be polite.  
  
"What a way to greet anyone!" A musical voice scolded.  
  
The man looked up as he could see three horses bearing riders enter his line of vision. The riders glowed! Upon closer inspection, he noted the pointed ears. Turning red, he bowed slightly before putting away his knife. "Forgive me, Master Elves." He apologized. "I pursue this path in hopes of finding a criminal who needs bringing to justice."  
  
Elrohir raised one eyebrow. "And who is this criminal? What has he done to warrant such thorough pursuit – for if I'm not mistaken, the nearest human settlement is many leagues from this place."  
  
The man before them took several deep breaths. "Indeed. The name of the man I hunt is Nemo. He killed my little nephew and has undoubtedly others on his conscious. He ran east before we lost his trail and we spread out in the hopes of finding him, but I fear that after many hours of running, I grew tired and lagged behind. Understand, we have no horses and this man is not as old or as helpless as he seems."  
  
Elladan frowned. "He ran east, you say? But there is nothing there, except for stone and woods."  
  
"And Rivendell." Elrohir said.   
  
"Nemo, you say… How old is he?"  
  
The man kept in a sigh. "I suspect he is near the age of fifty, why?"  
  
Two pair of identical eyes met and a silent communication seemed to take place.  
  
Elrohir shook his head. "No… it couldn't!"  
  
"_What_ couldn't?" Legolas interjected – annoyed that the twins knew something about this.  
  
"The prey of the hunt has changed, Legolas." Then he addressed the human. "I think we might know of whom you speak. If this is so, then he has indeed travelled towards Rivendell. Do you mind coming with us to tell your tale to Lord Elrond? He might know of this." Elladan said.  
  
The man doubted it for only a moment. "I'll come."  
  
Elladan nodded and reached his hand towards the man. "I am Elladan and that there is my brother, Elrohir and our friend, Legolas. Now come and sit behind me while we ride east."  
  
The man clasped the outstretched hand and swung himself behind the elf.  
  
"And what is your name, Master Human?" Legolas questioned.  
  
The human gently grabbed Elladan's sides as they sped off. "You can call me Walt."  
  
And then they sped off in silence – knowing they could reach Imladris just after nightfall if they hurried.   
  
~~~  
  
Elrond stood on the balcony of his study; impatience had been replaced by worry some time ago. _Estel and Nemo should have been back by now, but there is no sign of them!_ He thought.  
  
It had turned dark hours ago and the elven lord was just planning to send some elves out to look for them, when three riders appeared through the gates. He easily identified them as his sons and Legolas. However, Elladan rode double – a human sitting behind him. Worried even more now, for they should not have been back so soon, the elven lord hurried outside to meet them.  
  
The riders were just dismounting when Elrond walked through the front doors. "Why are you back so soon? Have you encountered any trouble?" He asked them, looking at the human they had brought.  
  
Elladan studied his father, knowing there was something else that was bothering the older elf. "Walt here was following a fleeing criminal who has killed his nephew… maybe others." He looked his father in the eyes when he said the next part. "His name is Nemo and he is a man of about fifty years old. He was heading most likely towards Imladris. Have you seen that man, Ada?"  
  
Elrond looked sharply at Walt, asking him to describe the one he was hunting for. The more he heard, the more the elf lord paled. _How could I have been so blind?_ He wondered. _For years I had thought him to be a good man!_  
  
"Yes, I have seen this man, Master Walt. Unfortunately, he left in the morning. However, we will find him and take care of him. I can see that you are tired – stay for a while and recover your strength. We will hunt this man down and either bring him to you for justice or deal with him ourselves."  
  
"T-thank you, lord Elrond." Walt said.   
  
Gesturing to a lone elf walking outside, Elrond nodded to the human. "Bring him to one of the guest rooms and give him some food and drink. But first, send out search parties around Imladris to find Estel and the human he is with. "  
  
The elf nodded and gestured for the human to follow him. Soon, they had entered the house, leaving the four elves alone in the garden.  
  
"If we are going to hunt this human, I suggest we take Estel with us – he can use that tracking skill of his to hunt this Nemo." Elrohir said, happy that his younger brother might join them.  
  
Elrond bit his lip, looking to the ground and shaking his head. Elladan moved forward, grasping his father's arm. "What's wrong, Ada?"   
  
When next, the older elf looked up, there was a fire in his eyes that Elladan had never seen before. "Estel went out with him early today…  They have not returned yet."   
  
As if they had all been slapped, they sprung into action. Elrond quickly ran inside the house and stuffed several bottles with different herbal potions in his pack. He also stuffed in some bandages and a blanket. If something had happened to Estel, he would never forgive himself. Taking his sword from its place, he hurried outside, where he found his horse waiting for him – Legolas had taken it from the stables and prepared it in his absence.  
  
"Did you see which direction they took?" Elrohir asked.  
  
Elrond nodded, pointing in one direction. "There are woods there where one hardly ever comes. Estel loves that place and Nemo loved it as well when he was here years ago. If that _man _was planning something, I have a feeling we will find them there."  
  
All arranged, the elves swiftly mounted their horses and urged the animals in what was hopefully the right direction…  
  
~~~  
  
Nearing the woods, Elrond ordered them to split up and keep an ear out for the signals indicating either Estel or Nemo had been found. Everyone took a different route, but it was Elrond's that took him near the clearing with the trees.   
  
It was dark, but the moon and the stars made for enough light for an elf to see their surroundings. Elrond looked around and saw a pack lying there – on top of it lay a bow and quiver. Knives were attached to the quiver and Elrond suppressed the feeling he got when he realized they were Estel's. He also noticed that the lunch packages he had provided lay scattered on the ground.  
  
Dismounting form his horse, Elrond silently walked towards a set of footprints – too heavy to be from Estel. After some searching, he could see a lighter set of footprints going in one direction – the heavier set following in a hurry.  He didn't follow the tracks for long, when he stumbled upon a puddle of blood – a _large_ puddle of blood. It was obvious that a struggle had taken place here, but from the signs of it, Elrond could see it hadn't been an equal fight. He could see a bloody arrow lying next to a prickly bush and his fear intensified. The Noldor elf feared that the blood belonged to his son.  
  
There was a trail of blood leading to one of the bushes, while the heavy set of footprints had walked in the other direction; escaping to the other side of the woods.  
  
Slowly, Elrond followed the trail until he came to a sight that could have shocked him to Mandos' Halls: lying curled up beneath one of the bushes was the naked form of his son. The elf could see blood on his shoulder where the arrow had struck him and his legs were covered in blood. Heavy bruising was apparent on the boy's torso, but it were the finger shaped bruises on Estel's hip that broke the angry father's heart. Tears rolled down the elf's face as he surmised what had happened. _Not again!_ He silently pleaded before steeling himself for what would come next.  
  
"Estel?" He spoke softly, managing to hide the tremble in his voice.  
  
The figure showed no sign that he had heard. Beneath the bruising, he was so pale; Elrond feared the worst.  
  
"Ada is here now, Estel. It will be all right." He soothed as he carefully drew his son's body from under the bush. He was sure that Estel had dragged himself to the cover of the bush, for it would have been impossible for Nemo to discard of him there in the position he had found him. With a shaking hand, he felt for a pulse, sending a silent thanks to Illuvatar when he found one – very weak, but a pulse none the less! He quickly took off his pack with one hand and rummaged through it, unfolding the blanket and enveloping his youngest son in it. His breathing seemed almost non-existent and it was certain that Nemo had thought him to be dead when he had left Estel. Steeling his voice, he hurriedly gave the signal that he had found Estel. Now it was up to the younger elves to hunt that _man_ down.  
  
The elf swiftly opened Estel's eyes and studied them – they were heavily dilated and cloudy. He had been right when he had surmised it hadn't been an equal fight. With what, the older being did not know, but his son had been drugged some time during the attack. "Shh, my son. You are going to be all right now." He soothed again, though there still was no response.  
  
Elrond unfolded a piece of the blanket and found the arrow wound to still be bleeding, so he quickly rummaged through his pack for the bandages and applied them. As for the other wound – it seemed to have stopped bleeding only moments ago. The danger that he could die was still there, but he needed to get his boy back home as soon as possible.  
  
He released another call, telling the others he would leave for home with Estel. Almost afraid to hold him for fear of hurting the young human further, he very gently scooped his son in his arms. _It's my fault._ He guiltily thought. The he snapped out of it. _Estel will not be helped by my guilt. He needs to get home!_ Elrond walked to his horse and bid the animal to lower itself so that he could mount with his precious charge. Once he was on, the horse steadily rose and hurried away – adjusting his walk to jostle the injured human as little as possible.  
  
~~~  
  
Elrohir had been searching the woods for some time – if woods you could call it. Flowering bushes were everywhere and sometimes between them, thorn bushes could be found. The ground had been hard before – making it impossible to see tracks, but here in the woods, the young elf kept his ears and eyes alert; hoping for either a sign of his brother, or of the man they were after.  
  
After wandering for some time, his eyes finally found what he was looking for: the heavy footprint of a grown man. Jumping down from his horse and bidding the animal to follow him, the younger twin followed the trail until it ended. He listened intently – the man was near; he knew it!  
  
A call sounded. While every other being might have thought it to belong to a bird, Elrohir knew that his father had released it. He sighed in relief as he heard that Estel had been found. That left only the other man.  
  
He didn't need to look for him – he could hear breathing getting heavier by the minute. He sniffed they air and frowned; he could smell blood! _I hope it's his!_ "Come out, come out wherever you are!" He called in a singsong voice.  
  
He ducked just in time to avoid an arrow through his head and his eyes narrowed. A gasp sounded and the elf could hear a rustling of leaves. Spinning around, he could make out the figure of a man running away with a speed he hadn't imagined a human being capable of. With no hesitation, Elrohir followed in pursuit.  
  
~~~  
  
Elladan had been tracking on foot as well. There was only one set of prints that he could see. Apparently, the tracks Legolas had been following were the same and had led him to the other elf. Together they followed the trail of heavy footprints, wondering where Estel could be.  
  
Elrond's call came as a relief – Estel had been found! That only left the human that had killed Walt's nephew.  
  
Legolas held his hand up, asking for silence. It being obvious that the Mirkwood elf was listening to something, Elladan focused as well and both elves turned to the sound. The footsteps were too loud to belong to an elf, so that left…   
  
In an instant, the two elves had started in a sprint, running towards the sounds of pursuit.  
  
~~~  
  
While the three younger elves were after the human, another call could be heard. All elves frowned as Elrond signalled them he and Estel would go home immediately.  
  
All kinds of thoughts spooked through their minds. What had happened? How did Estel fare? Was he all right? Why the hurry to get Estel home? These thoughts did nothing to ease their minds and they only focused more on the one they pursued.  
  
Eventually, as if in a cat and mouse game, the three younger elves had surrounded the old human. Drawing their bows, they aimed an arrow at the man that was only standing several feet from them.  
  
"Why do you run, old _friend_?" Elladan asked, gripping his bow so tight that the others feared he would hurt himself. The loathing felt for the man was clearly apparent in his voice.  
  
Trying to look innocent, Nemo held up his hands. "Elf friends! This is no way to treat an old acquaintance of your father! What would he say about you young elves hunting down an old man like me? I almost feared –"  
  
"Keep silent!" Elrohir hissed. "Keep your lies inside your mouth! You tried to kill me!"  
  
Nemo bowed slightly. "My apologies, Master Elf. I thought you were a bad person trying to kill me. I acted only in defence."  
  
Elrohir snorted. "Defence, my a-"  
  
Elladan interrupted him. "And this bad persons seeking to kill you, would they by any chance want to do so because you killed a young boy? A man named Walt told us everything."  
  
Nemo's eyes narrowed and he hissed. "That fool is lying! I'm an innocent in all this!" During his hissing, blood spilled from his mouth. He covered it quickly. _Damn that brat for biting my tongue!_ He furiously thought. However, the elves had seen it.  
  
Legolas walked in front of the man, his gaze never wavering. "I smell blood on you, _human_." Making the word an insult. "Did you get in a fight with someone?"  
  
Nemo smirked evilly. "No, I accidentally bit my tongue. Nothing to worry about."  
  
In a move too quick for human eyes to see, Legolas had grabbed the lying human at his throat. "You lie, filthy human. What did you do to Estel? You know: the boy you left with this morning?"  
  
"I didn't do nothing to Elrond's foster brat!"   
  
"Yes, meaning you did something. We know that, but we want to know what it was that you _did_ do to our brat!" Elladan interjected, walking behind the human, who was having difficulties breathing. Quickly, before the man could struggle, Elladan had unarmed him and distanced himself several feet. The oldest twin studied one of the knives he had taken from the man's belt – blood covered the gleaming blade.  
  
Legolas released the man's neck before he choked him to death and aimed his weapon at the human again.  
  
Elladan held up the knife, fear in his heart, though he would not show this human. "And I suppose this blood is your blood then? But other than your mouth, I see no other sign of blood. And why were you stupid enough to cut yourself?"  
  
Elrohir walked to the man, looking him in the eyes. He looked into those dark eyes and a silent communication between them followed. The man sneered – he could feel something prying his mind, but not succeeding. He just loved it that he alone knew and loved the doubt he knew the elves must be in.  
  
"Our father has found him already." Whispered Elrohir, although the other elves could hear every word. "And he is on his way home right now with our little brother."  
  
"He shouldn't hurry. There's no use. He's dead! If I didn't do it, the drug will do it for me…" Nemo whispered back. The smile on his face made Elrohir want to rip off his head, but he didn't.  
  
All of a sudden, Nemo gave a cry of pain as Elrohir jerked his arm and twisted it slightly. A sickening crack could be heard and the other two elves look in surprise as they had witnessed Elrohir's brutal move.  
  
"Elrohir!" Elladan yelled.   
  
Nemo clutched his broken arm in pain and he clenched his teeth as he could see the bone through the seeping blood. Elrohir held the man's head and pried once again. This time the human screamed out in pain as he could feel another presence in his mind. The younger twin wasn't gentle in his probing – not caring if he hurt the human.   
  
When the young elf had found what he had been looking for, he released Nemo's head all of a sudden. He shook his head, not wanting to believe what he had seen and sobbed silently. He stepped back as if burned and breathed in deeply; trying to calm himself. "I want him to _die_, Elladan. He doesn't deserve to live!"  
  
Elladan came closer, having discarded of the knife and clasped his brother's shoulder. "Why would Ada hurry if Estel was dead?" He whispered in elvish. "There is still hope left!"  
  
Elrohir twisted from his grip. "I _know_ Estel is still alive," He whispered back fervently. "But for how long? I've seen his mind…"  
  
"And?" Elladan prodded.  
  
Silver tears escaped Elrohir's face. "It's just like with Amme!" he sobbed.  
  
Shocked by this statement, he looked at the human. Nemo was kneeling on the ground, in obvious pain from the broken arm and his invaded mind. He looked harmless enough now, but his chest pained at the thought that this man was even worse than an orc – for an orc would never try to befriend an elf to later betray his trust.  
  
Elladan took his brother in his arms, certain that Legolas was still keeping an eye on Nemo. "He will not suffer the same fate she did. He will get through this: we will make sure of that!" He tried to encourage his brother.  
  
Legolas looked grieved as he heard what had happened. He longed to release his arrow and plunge it into the human, but this was no mere orc that he could kill!  
  
_If you deliver him into the hands of the humans, they would kill him anyway._ A voice inside his head spoke. _Whether justice takes place there or here in these woods, it is justice and you could have _**revenge**_ for yourself!_  
  
Shaking off the pain, Nemo looked at the elves. The ones that were identical paid him no heed and the blonde elf seemed to think something over. Shrugging his shoulder, he decided to do one last deed. He was doomed now anyway. He had nowhere to go. Seeing his knife only several feet from him, he dashed towards it, in hopes of retrieving it and flinging it at one of the elves.  
  
His muddled mind had not counted on Legolas' reflexes though. As soon as Nemo dashed forward, the elf released his arrow, hitting the man through the eye and killing him instantly.  
  
The blonde elf made a disgusted sound and muttered under his breath. "I gave him too easy a death!"  
  
The twins looked sadly at him. "All his suffering would not have made up for the suffering he has brought us. We should burn his corpse and go home." Elladan spoke softly.  
  
He walked to the corpse and ripped of his pack. It was full of food provisions that Elladan was sure came from Imladris besides an empty water bottle that smelled liked wine and a small bag of leaves. Frowning, he took the pack with him. _   
  
_Not too long after that, the three elves were on their way to the Last Homely House, the sun rising behind them in the east and the wind bringing with it the smell of burned flesh…  
  
~~~  
  
Once they arrived back home, Estel's room was the first place they went to. The twins walked over to their father and hugged him tightly. "He's dead," was all they said.  
  
Legolas carefully sat on the bed next to an unconscious Estel and stroked the hair from his face. The young human looked too pale, the dark bruise near his mouth being a harsh contrast. The bedcovers hid his most serious injuries from sight, so the elves had no idea what really ailed the young human.  
  
"How is he, Ada?" Elrohir asked.  
  
The elf lord sighed. "The ride home almost killed him… The bleeding has finally stopped and I have done all I can for him. His eyes tell me he has been drugged with something, but I know not with what. I have tried different kinds of potions, but none seem to work. He's slowly being killed – it is a wonder he still lives."  
  
"This is it." Elladan said and gave his father the small bag of leaves.  
  
Studying the leaves, the elf lord immediately rushed to the pots of herbs and potions he had had brought in by servants. He knew what was ailing his youngest son now and he fervently searched for a small pot – the only antidote against it. He feverishly mixed some of the contents with water and rushed back to Estel. After Estel had reflexively swallowed the concoction, he sighed.  
  
"That was just in time, Elladan. I'm glad you thought to bring it with you. He should be all right now."  
  
"Ada…" Elrohir sobbed.  
  
Elrond, knowing that his son had probed Nemo's mind, opened his arms. Immediately, he found them full and he gently started stroking through his hair, soothing the youngest twin. The images he had seen must have been horrible for the young elf – knowing that it had happened to his little brother.  
  
"I had to know, Ada. I had to know his words were lies…"  
  
Elrond kissed his hair. "I know… I am sorry you have seen it, Elrohir."  
  
Legolas softly talked to Estel, encouraging him not to give in and to get better soon. "Come on, Estel. Please wake up… just a moment! Let me know it will be all right." He pleaded.  
  
"I fear he will be unconscious for some time yet, my children." Looking pointedly at Legolas to include him in their family. "His wounds are serious and the leaves used potent. He will not remember what has happened to him when he wakes up. But he _will_ start remembering once the drugs wear off and when that happens, he will need us even more."  
  
Legolas took one of his friend's cold hands in his, looking at the elf lord. "We will _not_ let him fade, Lord Elrond." He vowed. "We'll be there for him."  
  
Elrohir untangled himself from his father and stood besides his twin, clasping his shoulder. They both looked at the pale form on the bed.  
  
"He won't be alone in this…" the younger twin whispered. "You were right, Elladan. Though the cause for his and our suffering has been taken care of, we still have to deal with its consequences. It will consume him if we do not help him."  
  
"He won't be alone…" The other twin echoed.  
  
And with that, a silence fell on the occupants of the room – waiting for the young human to awake.  
  
~~~  
  
**THE END**


End file.
